Giant panda
by Gaara-lover99
Summary: A story of shitty situtions.


The Giant Panda

The Giant Panda

Hi this is kitty cat and I like pandas, read if you dear!

By the way if you haven't read any stories by **ShikallllTema **you should she's my best friend in real life and updates a lot, and she's the only reason I got an account.

As Shannon was walking down the street she heard a slight rustling in a bush and swore it was a bear. So she slowly leaned forward into a think bundle of leaves. And she slowly pushed the branches to either side and was dumbfounded when she relized that all of her fear, excitement, and suspitions was caused by a small and adorable black squarile, and now that she finally felt safe and at ease. She wiped her self back into a standing position then she came face to face with a bear. Her first instinct was to scream her head off till someone came to save her or till she's been eaten alive. But the strange thing is that even when you feel you have the perfect plan to relinquish you from a terrible situation. And it vary well might be perfect but when you're in that terrible situation your just frozen.

And that's what happened she was frozen in place and face to face with a living bear. Once she was so far into shock that she was about to faint She realized that she was not face to face with just any bear but with a125kg giant panda, with a pure white face and two glossy black eyes. Then she fell to the ground with a loud thud. As she regained consciousness she found herself in a room or it was technically a cave and it seemed to have been an inch from pure darkness. With only enough light to see as far as your elbow if your arm was outstretched to it's longest extent.

Shannon had never in my most frightening nightmare imagined being in a place unknown to me and in the dark. She felt around and it seemed that she was in the furthest point inside the tunnel like cave. Suddenly Shannon started to inch my way toward the way she assumed was the direction toward the exit or entrance to the cave you could argue either. She was starting to gain confidence that the bear had left until she came to a turn. Shannon looked around the corner and saw the way out and just as she began to get back up on her feet. She herd a snarl and looked to see that the bear had returned. Then she slid calmly and quietly against the wall until her butt was on the floor.

Once Shannon built-up enough courage to peek around the corner again she didn't hesitate. So she carefully and ridiculously slowly she look-in on the Panda Bear. Shannon was relived to she that the bear was sleeping, from all she had learned about panda bears they eat bamboo so what Shannon wanted to know was what did the panda want with her?

Shannon decided to slowly and quietly walk around the bear. So she picked her moment vary carefully. Once she walked into the open she froze because she saw the bear move. When she was half way around the bear she lost all hope cause this time she saw a friend of hers out-side the cave. And without even noticing her situation her friend yelled her name.

She lost all hope when she saw the panda bear's big black eye's open suddenly and fill with rage. She gasped witch was probably the worst thing she could have done. Because now instead of her friends the bears attention was directed toward her. Shannon could tell that she should run but felt it would be no use.

Then out of the blue she herd the sound of her friends voice, witch distracted the bear. Who in return charged at Shannon's friend and knocked him down in self-defense.

Shannon however ran and was surprised to see the bear retreating into its cave. Again now she wiped herself from a position of leaning to catch her breath into a standing position. When she noticed why the bear retreated, apparently the panda was a panda cub. And now Shannon has the honor of meeting its mother.

Shannon started at eye level and slowly raised her head until she was eye to eye with the bear's mother. She could not overcome the urge to scream, and when she did she didn't know it was the last meaningful thing that she would do. Because directly after that the mother giant panda retched her arm out quickly and blasted Shannon back and forth for amusement. Then Shannon was pined to an oak tree. The panda forced one more blow onto Shannon directly in the chest. And now Shannon is only a memory.

Hey that's it ,that's all I'm going to write. Now review so I know I didn't waste all my time and so I'll know if anyone read it ,just write it was good or you suck , I don't care I don't know you anyway.


End file.
